


Happy Death Day

by Tairulz



Series: Tairulz's Komahina Stories [7]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Super Dangan Ronpa 2.5
Genre: Birthday, Drama, Happy Death Day AU, M/M, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Near Death, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 00:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14461155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tairulz/pseuds/Tairulz
Summary: Komaeda experiences a tragedy on what was supposed to be a happy day for him. But to his confusion, he's still alive?From there it all goes downhill.He's chased, hunted by a relentless figure. Who is this person, and why is he forced to live through this nightmare over and over?This is also featured in my series "ask me about - Komahina edition"





	Happy Death Day

**Author's Note:**

> IT’S FINALLY UP! I’ve had this in the making for a while, but after a good time of working on it, I was finally able to get this done in time for Nagito’s birthday!
> 
> Which is quite ironic given this chapter’s plot. Trust me, it was too perfect not to. It’s Nagito’s birthday when I’m uploading this, AND the Happy Death Day AU this is based on is a traumatic birthday experience? I’m laughing at this myself, probably way more then I should. But as I said, it was just too perfect of a set up and timing not to.
> 
> Inspired by the movie ‘Happy Death Day’. Mostly based on the movie, but deviates partly and is not an exact retelling of the movie. This will be my own version of the movie’s plot, so some events will be handled differently, or in a different order.
> 
> Because before i started writing this, i had never seen any of it beyond trailers. So all i have is the plot i read online and the ‘CinemaSins’ Video. 
> 
> I have something minorly embarrassing to confess. When I was first drafting this up, I accidentally put Nagito’s birthday as the 24th of April instead of the 28th. Lol I fixed that up quick-smart the second I realised. 
> 
> Also, you may or may not guess who the killer is ahead of time. I tried for mystery, but i hope i wasn’t too obvious about it. Although those of you that have seen the movie may know.
> 
> WARNING BEFORE YOU READ: Constant death scenes. Blood. Murder and stuff.  
> (i mean duh, the movie it’s based on should already give you a clue)
> 
> This is gonna be a LONG ride, folks, i hope you find it worth the read.
> 
> IMPORTANT: This is also found in my "ask me about" komahina series. But since it's a fairly long one, I also decided to post it as its own story.
> 
> Anyway, i own nothing. Enjoy :)

_“Good morning, silly~”_

“Ugh… my head…”

“Come on Nagito! Wake up!”

Nagito Komaeda was not in the best shape on the morning of his birthday. He had a massive headache, and couldn’t remember anything from the night before. Going to a party at his college was a stupid idea.

“Come ooooon! It’s almost noon sleepybug!”

“Fine…”

The first thing that met his bleary eyes, was blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

He rubbed his eyes, groaning.

“Junko, what are you doing in my dorm?”

His cousin scoffed, placing her hand over her heart in mock offence.

“Well i never! I’ll have you know that it is _you_ that is currently in _my_ dorm!”

He rubbed his face.

“Why am i-”

“Here? Looking half dead?” Nagito pouted at that, but Junko continued on. “Well sugar, both questions have the same answer! You went to a party last night, and you got suuuuuper wasted. So naturally, being the generous cousin i am, let you crash in my room until you woke up.”

Nagito went to reply to that, but a knock on the door came before the words could leave his mouth.

Junko’s voice rang throughout the room.

“Ugh, sis! I can smell your rank-ass B.O from the other side of the door!”

The door opened, and a very unhappy Mukuro Ikusaba entered the room.

“I wouldn’t be able to tell. You’re obnoxious perfume makes it hard to smell anything else for miles.”

“Waaaaah! ‘Sook’-uro’s being mean to me!”

Rolling her eyes, the soldier turned towards Nagito instead.

“Happy birthday Nagito.”

He smiled.

“Thank you, Mukuro.”

Her lips twitched upwards slightly.

“What are your plans for today?”

At the word ‘plans’, Junko immediately stopped her ’sulking’.

“Plans?! Oh my god, do you have any?! Are you having a party?! We totally _have_ to throw you a party!”

“Aha, Junko, that’s not-” Nagito tried to protest.

“Nonsense! It’s not everyday that it’s your favourite cousin’s birthday!”

“I’m your only cousin.”

“That’s not the point!”

Laughing, Nagito slowly got out of the bed. He paused when he head his phone beep.

He smiled as he read who it was from.

“Well, you two have fun, i’m going to go see Hajime now.”

“Oooooh, getting a little birthday loving from the boyfriend, eh?”

“J-junko, no!” 

“Remember to take a condom with you!”

“Junko!”

His face flared red, as he hurried away from his cousins laughter.

Returning to his own room a few doors down, he was greeted by the lovely sight of his boyfriend, nervously waiting by the door.

“Hey, Hajime. I got your text.”

The brunette jumped slightly, but smiled as soon as he caught sight of Nagito.

“Hey.” Nagito was pulled into a kiss. “Happy birthday.”

He smiled back at his boyfriend.

“So…” an arm went around his waist. “Any plans for tonight?”

“Well, not really… but, Junko wants to throw a massive birthday party for me tonight.”

Hajime stroked his chin thoughtfully with his free hand.

“A party, eh? Sounds just like her.”

Nagito laughed.

“I wouldn’t have her any other way though. Though, on another note, please try not to burn the kitchen down in cooking class today.”

“Hey! I told you that was one time! Besides, Makoto was there too, so it wasn’t my fault.”

“Oh no! Blaming your innocent childhood friend? Whateeeever helps you sleep Hajime.”

Hajime chuckled, and looked at his watch.

“As amusing as being mocked by my own boyfriend is…” Nagito pointed to himself innocently, giggling. “ _Yes_ , you. As fun as it is, my first class starts in fifteen minutes.”

“Well then…” Nagito squeezed the brunette’s arm briefly before releasing it. “I _suppose_ I can let you go then.”

“Why thank you, your _most gracious_ majesty.” Came the sarcastic reply.

Laughing, they finally parted ways for the day.

Fast forward to that night.

All was going well, Junko had to no-ones surprise managed to pull of a massive party, and yet had also managed to hold it in the massive dining hall (She had cackled something about having an arrangement with the head of security when asked).

Usually, Nagito wouldn’t be one to touch alcohol willingly, but since he had already done it the previous night, and today was his birthday, then who was he to hold back?

So conclusion? He didn’t.

From then on the night was a blur, he danced with Hajime, he drank, he laughed, and just had fun.

For the most part, the party had been a huge success, almost everyone had wished him a happy birthday, wether they knew each other or not.

“Hey, Nagito, can i talk to you?”

Being already tipsy at this point of the night, and also having pretty much everyone know his name thanks to his cousin, Nagito hadn’t questioned how this person knew his name. Seeing as the person was wearing a hood, Nagito’s intoxicated mind had only held onto the glass of water Hajime had previously shoved in his hands, and followed the other person with a silly grin on his face.

“Hey, so…” He’d been sipping the water as they walked, and was slowly starting to sober up. Not by much, but just enough to start questioning his decision. “Where are we going?”

Alarm bells started to ring faintly as the hooded person gave no answer.

“Ex…cuse me…? Didn’t you say you wanted to talk?”

Faster then lightning, Nagito couldn’t have seen what came next.

“Agggghrk….!”

An excruciating pain was the next thing he’d registered. A steel blade was removed from it’s target, and Nagito’s eyes widened when it came back covered in blood.

 _His_ blood.

Oh… my god. Was he going to die? He was dying, he was _actually_ going to die. All because his half-drunken mind decided to follow a stranger from a party.

On shaky legs, he’d tried to make a run for it. Desperately, he tried to remember which way he’d come from, but to his frustration all he could hear was… footsteps?

Was he saved?!

Holding a hand over his wound, he ran a little faster, well, fast as he could being partly drunk with a stab wound. But as he ran, a chilling realisation occurred to him.

The footsteps were coming from _behind_ … that meant…

Oh god!

He tried, he really did. But there was only so fast you could go when you were bleeding out from a stab wound.

He could still hear them.

No… no!

“Ah!”

A sharp sting to the back of his knees sent him sprawling to the ground.

A shrill laughing rang in his ears, scaring the shit out of him. He crawled as fast as his injured knees would take him, which admittedly wasn’t very fast. But the brief hope of escape was quickly dashed when he felt his leg jerk to a stop, followed by a crushing sensation on his ankle.

Groaning, he managed to to turn on his back, and quickly connected the dots as he saw the foot slammed down on his ankle.

Fearing for your life certainly had a way of sobering a person.

But Nagito didn’t have much time to contemplate this, as his attention was quickly directed to the knife waved directly in his face.

Eyes widening, he fruitlessly tried to back away, only to find out his attacker had a good hold on his ankle. The knife inched closer, then back, then closer. They were toying with him.

A blur of silver and a loud cackling were the last things he registered, as his brain struggled to realise what had just happened.

He… Was dying.

He didn’t want to die!

_‘Help… me…’_

Weakly, he tried to reach out with his hand, but the black spots were quickly taking over his vision.

He felt so cold.

A tear ran down his face… Then he felt nothing.

…

_“Good morning, silly~”_

“Wha-”

Nagito bolted up from his laying position, gasping.

He looked down at his chest. No blood stain? No crazy hooded person cackling as he slowly bled out? Scratch all that, why was he still in Junko’s room? Hadn’t he left there? And shouldn’t he be in a hospital?

He was massively confused, did this mean that it didn’t happen? Was all of that some kind of crazy dream?

“Ugh… Junko, my birthday was yesterday, why are you here?”

“Uh, hello? Dopey cousin of mine? You’re birthday’s today stupid.”

He looked at her, eyes wide.

“What?! What are you talking about? What’s the date?”

Junko looked at him as if he’d dropped from another planet.

“It’s the 28th of April, dumbass. You know, as in your birthday?”

He ran a hand over his chest absentmindedly. Had it all been a dream? Was that really it though? It had felt so real though…

Nagito wasn’t sure what to think.

His phone beeped. He looked down at his screen to see a text from Hajime. He frowned as he read the words. Normally he’d be happy to see a text from his boyfriend, but as he read... 

Wasn’t this the exact same text he’d received before?

Opening his phone, he scrawled through their recent text history, only to find nothing. Not a trace of the exact words that he was reading now. But he remembered reading those words before so _clearly_. 

Was he just confusing himself?

He flopped back onto the mattress with a groan.

“Hey, are you not feeling well?” He felt a hand on his forehead. “Me and Mukuro can go on ahead and tell the instructors if you’re not well enough to go.”

“No, no. I’m coming. Just let me go get changed, yeah?”

Junko smiled “Of course, silly!”

Why did that term unsettle him?

Sighing, he shrugged and went about his day as normal. He met with Hajime, went to class, and even though he wasn’t usually one for parties, he attended the party, feeling bad that Junko went to so much trouble to celebrate her birthday.

It wasn’t until later that night, when a hooded figure asked to speak with him, that faint alarm bells started to ring in his once again drunk brain.

“Hey, so… Where are we going?”

Those internal bells became much louder when the figure paused.

“Ex…cuse me…? Didn’t you say you wanted to talk?”

The next thing he knew, he was crying out in pain as the knife blade pierced his body.

Why did something this horrifying, feel so familiar?

“How many times do I have to kill you?” A garbled voice hissed.

As Nagito lays there, bleeding out, his eyes widened.

That nightmare day he’d brushed off… It _wasn’t_ a dream?

Oh no.

This meant… That…

_‘No…!’_

But it was too late.

……

_“Good morning, silly~”_

“Ugh….”

If all that was a dream, then it felt like a damn realistic one.

“Junko, you can go ahead, I’ll be out later.”

“Whaaaat? On your birthday? You lazybones!”

“Yeah, yeah…”

A sigh was heard.

“Fine, since I’m such a good cousin, I’ll let you sleep a bit more.”

When Junko left, Nagito absentmindedly rubbed his throat.

Was it real? Was it fake?

He didn’t know.

With a sigh, he turned over and went back to sleep.

“-giiiito? Nagito?”

Said boy grumbled a little at being woken up. The knocking and calling of. His name rousing him from sleep.

A creak signalled the opening of the door.

“Happy birthday, Nagito.” 

When the sleepy boy rubbed his eyes and fully focused, he confirmed to himself he was indeed in Junko’s dorm room.

So that means it was a dream then?

When he caught sight of his visitor, he smiled. 

The hood covered most of their face, they were smiling softly as they approached him with a tray balanced in their hands. Was this Hajime trying to surprise him?

“Hey sleepyhead.” The figure placed the tray on Nagito’s lap, and reached up to cup his face. What were they doing? “Guess what?”

“What?” Nagito couldn’t help the grin on his face. Seeing those dark brown spikes. It couldn’t be a one else then Hajime, right? Of course not, that would be silly.

In his peripheral vision, Nagito’s eyes were drawn to the other’s coat sleeve. It looked like… Something was weighing it down? Nah, couldn’t be.

A soft thump and a subtle movement draw his attention fully. A small bottle? He looked down on it, and it Tok him a second to register exactly what he was looking at.

Hair dye?!

“I finally got rid of that nasty Junko for you. She was such a pest, wasn’t she?”

Nagito froze, his mind screeching to a stop.

“Guess what that means though…”

The figures grin widened, while his own expression shifted to one of terror.

“I finally get what I’ve always wanted, doesn’t that sound like the greatest thing?”

Fear gripped his heart. He desperately wanted someone to wake him up from this nightmare.

No! Someone? Anyone? This can’t be real, this _shouldn’t_ be real!

“Hey sto- urrghk!”

**But nobody came.**

……

 _“Good morning, silly~”_

He tried everything. Running to the hospital, getting himself arrested, even running headfirst through a forest fire, goddamit (don’t ask).

He usually opted to talk Junko out of holding the party, and replied to and sometimes deflected the text he’d receive from Hajime. Not that it helped, not that _anything_ seemed to help. Wether he was in a crowded area or not, the killer always managed to find him.

Nothing ever seemed to work. The killer always found him, always managed to kill him no matter how much he tried to run or hide.

This particular time around, he was tired, he was alone, and he was hungry. Thankfully, this time around, he’d brought the cupcake from the nightstand, green icing a little squished from the small bag he’d hurriedly put it in.

Raising the cupcake to his lips, he took a bite. Smiling at the fact he had food, he swallowed.

And immediately wished he hadn’t.

_“Gah…!”_

Something was wrong. His heart was beating faster, and his throat felt like it was on fire.

Coughing, he clawed at his throat, but the pain only continued to get worse. His vision was blurring now.

_‘The cupcake… was… poisoned?!”_

But the one that gave him the cupcake... Was... Oh god, it couldn’t be Junko, right? 

Right?!

It hurt so much!

_‘H… help me…!’_

His world went black.

….

_“Good morning, silly~”_

“Gah!”

Immediately, he leapt up, backing away from the edge of the bed his cousin perched on.

“Jeez, rude!”

Sure enough, she was holding that damn cupcake on a plate. The green icing mocking him, he rubbed his throat at the memory.

“What? You hungry? That mean you want this-” 

“No!”

“Wow, Nagito, rude! It’s just a tiny cupcake.”

“Did you make that?”

“Excuse me?”

“Did you?!”

Sensing the urgency in his voice, Junko frowned.

“Uh, no? It was left outside my door.”

She handed him a little note, it read ‘Happy Birthday’.

It was Nagito’s turn to frown.

“It was outside my door this morning, but it had this little note, yeah? So i figure it’s someone’s birthday gift to you.”

“It…” Nagito gulped. So it wasn’t his cousin? “It definitely isn’t a happy present Junko.”

“Pfft what? You think it’s a prank? You’re not gonna tell me you think you smell mint toothpaste or some shit, right?”

“…”

Surely Junko would help, right? She was his cousin, she wouldn’t think he was crazy, right?

It was worth a shot, he guessed. 

So he explained everything.

“… seriously, Nagito? Time loops triggered by some mysterious cloaked figure murdering you? Are you sure it’s not like an elaborate dream or something?”

He sighed. Or maybe not.

“I wish it were that simple, Junko.”

Her eyes narrowed. The cupcake laid forgotten on the bedside table.

“You’re serious about this, aren’t you?”

“Yes. And in fact, i can prove it.”

The model raised an eyebrow.

“Really now? And how exactly are you going to prove this?”

“Okay, look.” Nagito began. “Say this set of specific words when you hear a knock on the door. Then when it opens to reveal your sister, i can tell you the exact response, word for word.”

The eyebrow raised higher.

“… okay, you’re on.”

Cut to a few minutes later:

“-hard to smell anything else for miles.”

Junko turned to Nagito, gaping.

“Holy… shit… you, you were actually right!” She immediately tossed the cupcake onto the floor, looking at it in disgust.

“Junko, what-”

“Shut your trap sis! It seems we have a murder to prevent.”

“…murder?”

It took moments for the two cousins to bring Mukuro up to speed.

“I see… then we definitely have to stop Nagito’s killer.”

“No duh! I don’t want our precious cousin to be some fucker’s road kill!” 

Junko leapt off the bed, dragging Mukuro with her towards the door.

“To the investigation, my dear watson!”

A squishing sound sounded from under the blonde’s boot.

“Ew! Goddamn i forgot about this stupid cupcake!”

Mukuro knelt down, inspecting the crushed treat.

“Sis! What are you doing? You know Nagito said that was poisoned right?”

The blackette turned to Nagito.

“You said you only ate the cupcake once, correct?”

Nagito nodded.

“Then i want to eliminate the possibility of the cupcake being poisoned for good, without risking any of our lives tasting it now.”

He frowned.

“The cupcake looks fresh, well, what’s left of it does, it couldn’t have been made longer back then yesterday. And on the off chance that you are correct, and someone is trying to poison you, as well as murder you should they fail… Then it turns into evidence doesn’t it?”

That… that actually made sense, provided he actually survived this time. He simply nodded again.

With no objections voiced, Mukuro knelt, gathering the cupcake and storing it in a little plastic makeup bag handed to her by Junko.

With that, the sisters left the room, leaving Nagito to try and survive the day on his own. 

This time, he decided to try hiding again, only different. He’d stay completely secluded for a long period of time, then immediately dash to the next location, locking himself away again.

This continued for some hours, hiding and hiding, location after location throughout the college.

That night, he’d ended up back in his room. For the most part this loop’s plan of hiding had worked out so far. But as he’d headed down the hallway…

“NAGITO!”

Hearing the alarmed shout, Nagito whirled around, only to see his cousin charging towards him, looking unnaturally frightened.

“Junko, what’s-”

“Poison!”

“Wha-”

“Shut up and listen.” Her eyes were wide and terrified. “You were right, the cupcake’s been poisoned.”

“How did you find out?”

“Mukuro’s a soldier, right? After you’re crazy story i sent her to Mikan to analyse the cupcake. Then i get two texts! One was a report saying everything that was in the cupcake, and guess what? One of the ingredients was a high level poison!”

She stopped, eyes watering slightly.

“And then… and then, a picture of of Mikan and Mukuro, both of them were shot dead! And that’s not the worst part!”

“Junko what could be-”

“The caption read ‘Nagito Komaeda will die, and so will anyone that gets in my way’.”

She shook her paler cousins shoulders.

“Someone’s seriously after you Nagito! You can’t stay here!”

Nagito frowned.

“But if i do that-”

_‘BEEP!’_

Both cousins froze at the sound of the blonde’s phone going off. They looked at her screen, which contained a simple, yet chilling message.

_‘YOU’RE NEXT.’_

“What the hell?! See Nagito? I told you it wasn’t safe to-”

_‘BANG!’_

Junko abruptly jolted to a standstill, as if struck by lightening. Nagito’s confused expression morphed into horror when a red spot blossomed in the centre of Junko’s chest.

“J-Junko?!”

“Nagi… run…”

The blonde took a couple of staggering steps back, before stilling. Then, as if in slow motion, collapsed onto the ground.

Nagito stood still, frozen in shock. 

Junko…. Junko was dead?

He was knocked jarringly back into reality when he heard the click of a gun.

He jerked his body, shrieking when a bullet whizzed just past his ear.

He had to run.

He had to get out of here.

Mentally apologising for having to leave her body there, Nagito sprinted around the corner, another gunshot ringing out behind him.

He reached the end of the corridor, and dashed towards the door, the relief giving him a burst of adrenaline. He immediately yanked on the door handle with all his strength.

But it didn’t budge.

“What the hell?! Why won’t it open?”

It was the only exit in sight, but no matter how hard he tugged, the door didn’t give so much as an inch.

Footsteps reached his ears. Slow and menacing.

“C-cmon!”

He pulled on the door desperately, knowing it was too late for him to run.

The footsteps were getting closer.

“It shouldn’t be locked dammit!”

Ever closer.

“Hey! Anyone!? Help me, please!”

No answer.

Closer, and closer still. The footsteps were now almost at the corner.

Nagito tugged one last time, but to no avail.

He whipped around as he heard the footsteps round the corner. Was this it? Was this how he died this time? Or maybe, would he finally get a look at his killer’s face?

Sounds of metal slowly scraping across metal reached his ears, making him shiver.

What now? What should he do? Was there even anything he _could_ do?

Finally, his pursuer rounded the corner. With slow, methodical steps, a familiar thin hooded figure came into view.

The gun was raised.

“Hey, wai-”

_‘BANG!’_

Pain exploded across his system.

Then his world turned black.

……

_“Good morning, silly~”_

Nagito sighed as he was woken up again. Yet another loop in this hellish nightmare.

And right now, later in the night, he was once again running from a crazy killer with a gun.

_‘BANG!’_

Why was nobody helping him? Could nobody hear that?!

His phone beeped, triggering a memory. 

_‘The cupcake looks fresh, well, what’s left of it does, it couldn’t have been made longer back then yesterday’_

Yesterday? Wasn’t someone he knew quite well in that cooking class yesterday?

Whipping out his phone while still running, he dialled the desired number with one hand.

_‘Ring! Ring!’_

“Hello?”

“Hajime this is important!” He immediately burst out.

“Nagito? Is everything okay?”

“No time! I need you to answer a question for me!”

“What?” His boyfriend sounded confused.

“Who made green cupcakes in your cooking class yesterday?!”

“Pardon? Cooking?”

“Green! Who made them?!”

 _‘BANG!’_ That one barely missed him.

“Nagito?!” Hajime cried, sounding distressed.

Well Nagito couldn’t blame him. He wasn’t exactly enjoying being shot at either.

“Seriously! Green! Cupcakes!”

“I think it was Mak-”

_‘BANG!’_

His left hand stung, as the phone was shot clean out of his hands. In any other situation, he might have been impressed by such close aim. That is, if the aiming wasn’t being directed at him.

But still, he couldn’t exactly stop and complement on his attackers ploy to kill him, could he?

But what Hajime said had been particularly concerning. He didn’t want to stop, he didn’t want to be right.

But he had to know.

“MAKOTO NAEGI STOP!”

To both his relief and horror, the figure froze, jolting to a stop.

His attacker slowly cocked his head to one side.

“ _Ooooooh?_ Finally figured it out, did we?”

His blood ran cold.

So it really was him.

“You always were a smart one weren’t you? God I hate that about you.”

“You hate me?” Maybe Nagito could stall for time. If nothing else, he supposed he’d be getting some insight into why he was being targeted at least.

What the hell?!

“YES!”

He jumped a step back, taken aback by the volume and hatred in the single word.

“Just what the hell makes you so special?!”

“Nothing-”

“Exactly! Nothing! I tried SO hard to get his attention.”

“His-”

“God I’m sick of your voice!” He was cut off once again. “”Of course I mean Hajime you dimwit! Is your brain as washed out as your hair?” 

When the hell did Makoto get so aggressive?

"All that yapping about _hope > and _friendship_ , and being SO sickeningly nice that I wanted to vomit, trying to get Hajime's attention, and for what?!"_

_He jabbed a finger at Nagito._

_"Just so some socially awkward, pale as a ghost, albino freak could just swoop in and take him away!? He was so perfect, and I was _so_ close, but as soon as you showed up, and suddenly I don't exist anymore!"_

_He raised the gun again, aiming it directly at Nagito._

_"No. This time, this time I'll have my happy ending! And you? Well... It won't matter for much longer, will it?"_

__'BANG!'_ _

_The pain of a bullet._

_Then nothing._

_……_

__“Good morning, silly~”_ _

_No! No this couldn’t be happening._

_Not again._

_Why?_

_Why did he have to go through this hell?_

_WHY?!_

_He just… he didn’t want to do this anymore. Makoto would come for him. He would die. He just knew it._

_More silent then usual, he sent Junko and her sister off. Sent the message that he wouldn’t be coming to class today to Hajime. He told both parties that he felt ill._

_Which, well… wouldn’t be a complete lie._

_He was _exhausted_. _

_Going through time loop after time loop, dying again and again, it’d really taken a toll on him._

_When he heard a key scraping the door, it awoke him from his nap that he’d been taking. He wasn’t sure who to believe it was anymore. Ordinarily, he would just assume it was Junko or her boyfriend, but now? He didn’t want to be so paranoid, but this hellish nightmare loop of death was heightening his paranoia._

_He’d tried to dash for the wardrobe, but he stumbled in his haste, which sadly meant that he was moments too late._

_“Ow!”_

_That was all he’d had time for before his speech was completely cut off. Just as he’d been reaching for the doorknob, another force crashed into him, and pain was felt on his forehead from the impact. Then, he felt a harsh pressure on his neck._

_He could only just manage the strength to struggle a little bit, and even then, all he’d managed to accomplish was that now he got to face his attacker._

_Makoto had once joked he was jealous of Nagito’s eye colour, despite them both having various shades of green. His were more pale, while Makoto’s were closer to blades of grass in the summer sunshine._

_But looking into them now, those blades of grass, instead of being warmed by the sun, had instead been frozen by a cold, heartless ice. It was unnerving, to say the least._

_But the pressure had increased on his neck, vastly changing his focus. He struggled, he clawed at the hands surrounding his windpipe. But unfortunately for him, Nagito had never been the most physically capable person around._

_So now, as black spots appeared in his vision, his grip was slowly weakening. He couldn’t call for help, couldn’t get away._

_He was helpless._

_His legs were about to give out, he could barely see anything past that haunting twisted smirk._

_“Nagi…? I’m- NAGITO?!”_

_Abruptly, the pressure on his neck was released. He slumped against the wardrobe, only faintly registering the hands that came into contact with his face moments later._

_“Nagito! Hey, Nagito! Are you okay?!”_

_He… he knew that voice._

_“H… ha.. haji-”_

_He coughed, neck still to sore to speak much._

_“Shh, don’t speak.”_

_He felt himself crushed against a warm and firm chest. A weak smile appeared on his face._

_“Jesus christ Nagito, that terrified me! You don’t know how much it scared me too see that happen to you.”_

_“Why… why are you-”_

_He felt a gentle tap on his head, and huffed out a small laugh through his nose._

_“Don’t speak, you almost just got choked to death! I was worried about you, and when neither me or Junko saw or heard anything else from you for the rest of the day… well, i got worried.”_

_Hajime glanced away from him, and Nagito didn’t even need to ask what he was looking at._

_“And i’m so glad i did! I almost lost you… i don’t know what i would have done if i… if i hadn’t…”_

_Feeling his chest start to rise more rapidly, Nagito slowly reached for one of his tan hands, and weakly squeezed it._

_“I… i can’t believe it. Makoto? I just… i thought he got along with you?”_

_Nagito huffed out his nose again. “App… parently… not so much.”_

_He rubbed his throat with his free hand. Makoto had a stronger grip then he would have thought._

_“How… how did you get him off?”_

_Hajime paused, then glanced away from him guiltily._

_Nagito, curious, struggled to turn his body, despite his boyfriend’s protest. His gaze fell over the scene with tired eyes._

_Makoto laid completely still, facing away from them, arms still outstretched as if still reaching for the neck he was no longer gripping. More interesting though, was the pool of blood that seemed to originate from his head, spilling out over the plush carpet of Junko’s dorm room._

_And beside him, was a bloody baseball bat._

_Putting the pieces together, he glanced up at Hajime questioningly. The other, catching his stare, averted his golden brown eyes._

_“I… you know what happened… don’t you?”_

_He sounded small, ashamed. He nodded while gripping a tan hand slightly tighter._

_“It’s okay, Hajime.”_

_A sigh left Hajime’s mouth._

_“I just…” Nagito was pulled into an even tighter embrace. “I just got so _scared_ , Nagito, seeing you like that. So i… I just… I saw the bat on the ground just inside the door, and i…”_

_Both of them looked back at Makoto, who still had yet to move a muscle._

_“Call the police.” Nagito muttered quietly._

_“What…?”_

_“Trust me Hajime. If he’s dead, then it was self defence because he was trying to kill me, right? If he’s not, then he’ll go to jail for attempted murder.”_

_Hajime ran a hand down his back, and Nagito smiled at the comforting gesture._

_“You’re… you’re awfully calm for someone who almost just got choked to death. He… he wasn’t threatening you, was he?”_

_“No… well, at least, not in the way you think.”_

_Hajime raised an eyebrow._

_“So… he was? How? What happened?”_

_Instead of answering, Nagito leaned in and kissed his boyfriend, nose huffing in amusement at the surprised noise that escaped the brunette._

_“Nagito…?”_

_“It’s a very long and bizarre story Hajime. Are you sure you want to know?”_

_“Of course Nagito, i care about you.”_

_He smiled, he just couldn’t help smiling ever so wide at the sight of his boyfriends face._

_This was it, it was finally over._

_For good._

__For years, those that knew him would wonder why he screamed when greeted with the phrase ‘good morning, silly~’. Only him and Hajime would ever know the truth._ _

__And that is how it would stay._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been looking for an excuse to use that ‘blades of grass’ metaphor i came up with for forrreeever.
> 
> For once, i do not treat Junko like a massive bitch. She’s actually really pretty, but goddamnit she’s the most evil-est creature in the history of existence. So hey, for once she’s actually helpful.
> 
> Although i hate Tsumugi WAY more now, because holy fuck i cannot express my hate for the ending of V3 enough. Good lord I can rant, let me tell you.
> 
> Anyway, no lie, i came up with the idea to do this while on the bus to my busuiness course a while ago. 
> 
> Truth be told, my original ‘plan’, such as it were, involved Hajime actually being the killer, and it was gonna be some yandere twist right at the end. 
> 
> But i’ve never seen the movie, only trailers when the movie first came out. So when i went and read the plot online, i got a way better idea. So that’s how i ended up with the version you’ve just read.
> 
> I know, i know, not much Komahina, right? I do realise the deviation from the movie, so the two will have to get together in another way, right? So i just put in the established relationship. That’s okay, right? Ehe lol.
> 
> Cya next story :)
> 
> Tairulz


End file.
